Jealousy
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Chloe's old best friend from Metroplis comes to Smallville to visit her. What is it about him that Clark finds so unsettling and why is he feeling so jealous? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe Sullivan walked over to the printer in the Torch office and waited as it spit out a single white piece of paper. She had been working last minute on an article to fill up the rest of The Torch. Clark walked into the office and placed his bag down on a desk. A small affectionate smile spread across his lips as he watched his best friend Chloe intently read through the paper that she was holding.

"Hey Chloe." Clark said startling her.

"Oh hey Clark. Sorry I didn't see you standing there."

"That's ok. So what were you reading?"

"Nothing really just some unimportant last minute thing just to finish up this issue of The Torch."

"Oh ok well looks like there isn't much for me to do around here then so I think I'll just head out. I'll see you…"

Before Clark could finish his sentence he was almost knocked over by someone racing through the doorway. When Clark caught his balance he saw a guy that looked to be about his age standing in front of him, staring at Chloe. He was a very handsome guy. Clark watched as Chloe looked at the guy. Her eyes lit up and she flashed one of her famous smiles that lit up the whole entire room. The guy rushed over to Chloe, embracing her in a strong tight hug. He practically knocked her right off of her feet and picked her up and spun her around. After a long moment he finally placed her back on the ground and released her from his arms. Clark just stood there looking confused.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Chloe Sullivan. All grown up I might add" The guy said with a huge grin on his face as he looked Chloe up and down.

"Oh my god Hunter! I can't believe you're here." Chloe said, almost to happy to contain herself.

"I believe the last time I saw you I was chasing you around with a dead frog." Hunter said, letting a genuine chuckle escape from his lips."

"Ah hem." Clark cleared his throat loudly, still waiting for Chloe to introduce him.

"Clark!" She said noticing him again. "Clark this is Hunter James. Hunter this is Clark, Clark Hunter."

The both nodded at each other.

"So Hunter it seems like you know Chloe very well."

"Yeah Chloe and I were best friends since we were in diapers back in Metropolis."

Clark wasn't sure why but when he heard Hunter call Chloe his best friend a strong feeling of jealousy shot throughout his entire body. He gave them both a weak smile.

"Well you two should catch up. I got to get going."

Clark left the office with jealousy still running in his veins. Also something about Hunter didn't quite settle well with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark sat on the couch up in the loft. He mindlessly flipped through his history textbook. When he heard a car pull up to the barn he used his x-ray vision to look through the wall and he saw Chloe getting out of her car. He quickly straightened up the mess on the coffee table, and himself up and tried to look casual as he heard Chloe walking up the stairs. Chloe reached the top of the stairs and put her car keys into her bag. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Clark. He put his textbook down and smiled up at her.

"Oh hey Chloe I didn't even hear you come up."

"Ha-ha yeah. So what are you doing up here all alone on a Friday night. You're young you should be out there with the rest of us causing trouble."

"Well it is kind of lonely up here and I could get out for a couple of hours."

"That's the spirit. No get your self together and we will swing by Hunter's place and…"

"Wait a minute Hunter is going to go out with us too?" Clark asked interrupting her.

"Yeah I mean he just got into town and I haven't seen him for practically ever so I figured why not show him around. Why do you have a problem with him hanging out with us?"

"No not really it's just that lately I feel like we haven't really been hanging out a lot like we used to."

"Well we have both been really busy but Hunter is one of my closest friends and his Dad just moved down here for business and I know what it's like to be the odd kid out so I just want to make him feel welcome."

Once again when Clark heard her say closest friend he felt a feeling of jealousy surge through his veins but he did his best to suppress it.

"You know what Chloe why don't you two just go out and have fun I still have some things to do around here but I will see you later ok."

"Ok see you on Monday then I guess." She said unconvinced and left.

Clark flopped back down onto the couch and used his x-ray vision to look through the wall and watch Chloe drive away.

It was Monday morning and Chloe was researching something for The Torch. Clark came into the office and sat down at another desk. He was about to say something when Hunter came into the office and put his hands around Chloe's eyes.

"Guess who?" Hunter said flirtatiously, whispering into Chloe's ear. When Clark saw this he became jealous once again.

"Hmm let me see it wouldn't happen to be Hunter would it?"

"Wow you're good." Hunter said sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk.

"So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Chloe asked.

"What can't I just come here to see your pretty face?"

"That's cute, that's really cute. So why are you really here and not in your fun filled trig class?"

"Well I have made a decision that I want to work for The Torch."

"Seriously!" Chloe chirped excitedly. "But wait a minute you hate writing."

"I don't hate it that much and besides I thought it would be a good way to get to spend time with the one and only Chloe."

"Well there isn't really a lot to do around here but I'm sure that I could find something for you to do."

"Great thanks. Ok I got to get to class but I will definitely see you later." He said kissing Chloe on the cheek. He got up to leave and shot Clark a grin that upset him.

Clark stood up from his desk and walked over to Chloe.

"Hey Chloe do you really think it's such a good idea to just let him join the paper like that?"

"Clark what's the big deal. It's a good way for him to fit into the school better." She said.

"Look Chloe I don't know what it is about him but there is something definitely off."

"Clark you don't even know him. He's a great guy and I think it's a great idea for him to join The Torch. I got to go ok." Chloe said as she turned off the computer, picked up her bag and left the office.

Clark let out a frustrated sigh and watched her leave. There was just something about Hunter that didn't feel right and he was going to find out one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark went through the whole school day with unsettling thoughts about Hunter running through his head. He finally decided that after school ended he would go to The Torch office and do a back round check on Hunter on the net. When the last bell rung Clark grabbed his bag and rushed out of class to get to The Torch office. When he got to the office the door was closed. He looked through the glass and saw Chloe and Hunter talking. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying. He saw Hunter flash Chloe a big charming smile and she blushed in return. Hunter picked up his books off of the desk and kissed Chloe slowly on the cheek. He walked to the door opened it and saw Clark standing there.

"Hey Clark. It is Clark right?"

"What was that all about in there?" Clark asked, with a hint of anger in his tone of voice.

"Not that it's really any of your business but I just asked Chloe out for tomorrow night and she said yes." He slapped Clark on the shoulder and walked away with a cocky grin on his face.

Clark's eyes flashed green and he stormed into the office and threw his bag on the ground. Chloe looked up at him and was taken aback by how angry he looked.

"Hey Clark. Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"First he comes into town unannounced and all of the sudden he's your best friend again. Then he barges his way into the paper and now you're dating him."

"Clark he just asked me to go to a movie with him and why do you care anyway? Don't you have better things to do like drool over Lana instead of butting in on my personal life."

Clark's eyes flashed green again and he stormed over to Chloe, forcefully grabbing her, and pulling her into a passionate kiss. At first Chloe kissed back but then she realized what she was doing and shoved Clark away from her, knocking him back against the desk. She wiped off her mouth and stared at Clark with an expression of anger playing over her usually warm happy face.

"What is wrong with you Clark? As soon as I finally find someone new you have to come in and screw everything up. Why is it whenever I finally have something good going for me you notice that I exist?"

Clark snapped out of it and looked at Chloe with apologetic eyes.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I don't know what overcame me I just…"

"Don't even apologize Clark just stay away from Hunter and stay away from me because I don't even want to talk to you right now." Chloe said, picking up her bag and storming past Clark out of the office.

Clark sat down on the desk and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know why he just did that. All he remembered was having this overwhelming feeling of jealousy take him over. He knew what he was doing but he couldn't stop himself. Clark rubbed his shoulder where Hunter had slapped him because he could feel and burning sensation. Clark sat down on the computer chair and turned on the computer. Nowhe knew that he had to check out this Hunter guy.

_**Sorry I know that this chapter was extremely short but I got to go out in like five minutes. I promise I will update as soon as possible and I hope you all are enjoying the story. Your reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

As Clark searched through the Internet looking for any piece of information on Hunter Lana lightly knocked on the door and walked into the office. Clark looked up and quickly shut off the computer screen.

"Hey Lana. What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to ask Chloe a question but I can see she is not here so I'll just come back later. So what were you doing on that computer that's so secretive that you had to turn it off as soon as I came in?"

Clark let out a sigh and said, "You've met Chloe's friend Hunter already right?"

"Yeah I have he's really sweet and handsome I might add. He said that he came down here with his dad because he got transferred. Why?"

"I don't know there is just something about him I don't trust."

"Why what has he done to make you feel that way?"

"Nothing directed toward me but he did ask Chloe out."

Lana let an amused smile spread across her face, "So you don't trust him because he asked Chloe out. Clark Chloe is your best friend. Did you ever think that you are just being protective of her?"

"But I have always been protective of Chloe, well as much as she would let me be and when I found out that he asked her out I don't know what happened I just got this overwhelming feeling of jealousy.

"Oh you were jealous?" Lana said letting the smile slip away from her face.

"Yeah and it was like this uncontrollable jealousy. I mean I acted like a total jerk and after he came in here I just walked right up to her and kissed her."

"You kissed her."

"Yeah and she got really mad. I don't think she is going to want to talk to me or even look at me for a long time."

"Look Clark you and Chloe always have times when one of you is angry at each other but it always works out in the end because you're such good friends. Ok well I got to get over to the Talon and if you see Chloe and she actually speaks to you just let her know that I was looking for her."

"Ok bye Lana."

After Lana left the office Clark turned back on the computer screen and began searching again. An hour or longer had gone by when something had finally come up. It was a police report dated back a year ago. Clark scrolled down the page and read the police report. It went on to describe a crime scene that the police reported to in an apartment complex in Metropolis. When they arrived they found two bodies that were identified as Mr. Walter James and Mrs. Suzanne James. Their deaths were ruled as a murder suicide. It said that Walter James had injected an unidentified poison into Suzanne and then did the same to himself. Their only son Hunter James found the two bodies and notified the police but was nowhere to be found once the police arrived. The police searched for Hunter but no sign of him has turned up. It also said that the police would like to talk to Hunter and that he has no reason to be afraid because he is not a suspect in this case.

"Lana said his father and him moved here because of a business transfer." Clark said out loud.

Clark printed out the police report and rushed out of the office. He had to find Chloe or Hunter and see what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

The first place that Clark checked for Chloe was her house but her dad told him that he hadn't seen her all day. Then Clark checked at the Talon but Lana told him that Chloe hadn't shown up there either. Clark returned to his house defeated. He went up to the loft and flopped down on the couch.

"Why did you kiss her?" Asked a voice hidden in the shadows.

Clark jumped up off of the couch and looked around the loft. He stepped back as he saw Hunter Slowly emerge from the shadows.

"Hunter."

"Why did you kiss her Clark?"

"Look buddy they only one who should be answering questions here is you."

"Oh really Clark and why's that?" Hunter said amused.

"You lied to Chloe and Lana. You told them that you moved down here with your dad but your dad is dead and so is your mother. It was a murder suicide and it happened a year ago."

At hearing about his parents Hunter became enraged. He punched a whole through the barn wall and stood there staring at Clark with rage in his eyes.

"You know nothing about my parents! Don't ever bring them up! I just came here to tell you that I saw you kiss Chloe and if you know what's good for you then you will stay the hell away from her. I love her and I always have unlike you who doesn't even know that she exists." Hunter said walking up to Hunter and grabbing his shirt color. "Just stay away from her or I will kill you." Hunter said roughly shoving Clark back and leaving the barn.

Clark sank back down onto the couch and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_**Sorry I know that, that was the shortest chapter in the history of writing, lol, but I got to get to work so I will update soon and it will be a long chapter I promise. I hope that you are all enjoying it so far.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A harsh ray of sunshine came through the window in the barn and spilled across Clark's face. He slowly woke up and looked around to try and figure out where he was. He realized that he was up in the loft and the events of the night before came rushing back to him. Hunter had threatened him. He told him to stay away from Chloe. Hunter sat upright on the couch and cursed himself for just letting Hunter go and falling asleep. He should have ran after Hunter and beat the crap out of him. He could have but he didn't. He knew that if Hunter showed up at Chloe's with his face all swollen and black and blue Chloe would have been pissed. Things where already tense between the two of them and he didn't want to make the situation worse. Clark stood up and grabbed his coat. He took his Dad's truck and drove off to school. When he got to the torch office Chloe was diligently typing away at the computer and he silently slipped in trying not to disturb her. While he was quietly making his way over to his desk he bumped into a desk knocking a coffee mug onto the floor. Chloe looked up startled.

"Ah hi. Sorry I'll clean that up." Clark said bending down to pick up the broken pieces of the mug.

Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to Clark, bending down to help him pick up the pieces. When they were down picking up every piece of glass Clark looked at Chloe with a face that would usually make her melt but this time she stopped herself and gave him her best "stay away from me stare." She turned to go back to her computer but Clark put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Clark if you are going to try and apologize just forget about it."

"Listen Chloe I know that you are not going to accept an apology from me right now but please will you just hear me out."

Chloe didn't budge.

"Please Chloe just let me explain a few things to you and then you can go back to hating me."

"Clark I don't hate you I am just upset with you right now. There is a difference."

"So does this mean you'll listen?"

"Looks like it."

At getting her approval Clark reached for his bag and pulled out the police report that he had printed out the day before. He handed it to Chloe and motioned with his head for her to read it. She quickly scanned through it and looked up at Clark with confusion in her eyes.

"But he told me that he moved down here with his dad." Chloe said, processing what she had just read.

"Well apparently he was lying."

"But wait a second if this happened only a year ago then Mr. James must have gotten remarried.

"Why's that?" Clark asked, a wave of confusion hitting him.

"Because Hunter's mother died when he was eight years old. I remember going to the funeral. It was awful. Hunter was crushed. I mean his dad wasn't really the type to win the father of the year award and it was just going to be the two of them."

"So Mr. James got remarried and killed his new wife. Why would he want to kill her?"

"Well if it was a murder suicide like the police report says I am guessing that maybe the new Mrs. James was having an affair with another man."

"I am thinking we should go to the police Chloe. I mean we don't know what this guy is capable of."

"Clark Hunter may be hiding from the law but he would never hurt anyone. Trust me."

"Oh yeah then how do you explain him coming into my loft last night and practically ripping my head off for kissing you."

"Wait he saw that?"

"Apparently he did and was not to happy about it and he freaked out when I told him I knew what happened to his parents."

"No Clark you didn't tell him that you knew."

"Yeah I kind of let it slip."

"Clark if you have something on somebody like that you never pull it out until you really need it. Now he is going to be watching you're every move."

"Look Chloe I still say that we go to the police."

"No listen I am going to see him tonight like I planned and I will see if I can get anything out of him."

"Chloe I don't think that's such a good idea. It could be dangerous."

"I'll be fine Clark. I will talk to you later ok."

Chloe grabbed her bag and put the printed up police report in it. She left the office. Clark knew that he couldn't stop her. When she wanted to do something she did it.

**_Here you go a new chapter. I am going to work a little bit more on my other story now. And the whole motive for the murder suicide thing between Hunter's parents will have a little twist. Hope you are all enjoying it so far and thanks for the reviews guys!_**


End file.
